Father Of A Hero
by hyperpsychomaniac
Summary: A fic from ConnerMortis POV. Why did Conner decide to let his kids think he was dead? Please R&R.


**A/n:** Written before I saw Return of Drakkus Part 2. Was my theory on why Conner let his kids think he was dead. I had fun writing it anyway. :P

* * *

**Father of a Hero**

He rushed out into the burning stables; desperate to find out what had happened. The explosion had been what brought him up from the temple concealed beneath his stables. He had to make sure his boys were alright. He didn't know what had caused it, though he could guess who, and it had to have been intended for him. If Artha or Lance had got caught in it… he didn't want to think about it.

He came to the surface to find practically the whole stables on fire. His thoughts were still on Artha and Lance, but then part of his mind thought about Beau. What if the dragon couldn't get out of the stables? It was on him who the prophecies rested. If he was killed… He was wasting time, those few thoughts had cost him precious seconds. But he didn't know where to go. If he went to the stables first, he might get Beau out, but what about his boys? But if they lost the black and gold dragon, could it possibly change what the prophecy said would happen?

A burning rafter crashed close to him and he jumped. He didn't have time for this. He had to make a decision. But the prophecies couldn't help him. Another crash, he looked up, only now realising he had his fists clenched so tight that he couldn't clench them any tighter.

The black and gold dragon was alright! He had just smashed through the side of the now almost destroyed house. Even better, Artha and Lance were safe on his back. He had the urge to run to them, but then remembered he was still dressed as a dragon priest. He still wasn't sure if he should let them know this side of him. They didn't need to anyway. The dragon temple was right under the stables; it wouldn't interfere with him being their father and never had. He could go down and be back up in time for dinner.

But as his excitement at seeing both his boys and the dragon of legend safe began to fade, a thought hit him. _Beau's_ _letting Artha ride him. _ It was clear to see his older son wasn't just hanging on to get out of the flames. Beau had never let anyone ride him like that – not for long at least – and he now made no sign of wanting to toss Artha off, having now got him and his little brother to safety.

"The dragon of legend chose Artha…" he said to himself, his mouth dry. There were more creaks from the rafters and he realised he'd better get someplace safe. It would have been difficult to get out of the stables by now, so instead, he retreated to the lift that would take him back to the temple, and told it to go back down. As the doors closed on his burning home, he heaved a sigh and leaned against the wall. "He chose my son…" he repeated again. _But why? _he wondered, and immediately regretted having such a thought. Artha wasn't bad, but could he really be the one Beau had chosen? He could be a bit lazy sometimes, and he probably spent a bit too much time playing vidd games. But, yes, he did have the potential to be the Dragon Booster. He _knew_ his son could be the Dragon Booster. But, well, it was just potential. Had he been too busy breeding the dragon of legend to help his son bring out that potential? Probably. He felt his shoulders sag at that thought. And now, he was supposed to be the Dragon Booster's mentor. Could a father mentor his son to save the world? Would Artha really listen to his advice? Probably not. Not as much as he would listen to a dragon priest. A dragon priest he would respect. His perception of his mentor wouldn't be clouded by his already conceived view he had of his father.

So… he supposed that was what he would do. He wouldn't mentor his son. 'Mortis' would. It would work the same as he had already planned. The Dragon Booster would come down to the dragon temple to meet with him. Not with his father. It was then he realised that the boys' father wouldn't be able to come back upstairs for dinner. No, it was too close. Artha wasn't stupid, he'd figure it out. It would just end up like one of those movies where one person had to keep swapping personalities and clothing until they got them so mixed up that they were found out.

It wouldn't be that difficult, he supposed they would just think he had been killed in the explosion. But could he really do that to his boys? Artha was capable of looking after himself and Lance anyway. And he wouldn't be far. Mortis would still be able to help them, just not as their father. He'd have to do it, he decided. Because no matter what it cost, he had a war to stop. His _son_, the Dragon Booster, had a war to stop.


End file.
